


We'll Keep Each Other Warm

by pilotsniper (thepilot)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/pilotsniper
Summary: Bodhi sends messages to Cassian, refusing to believe the news of his death. He begins to fall in love the longer Cassian is gone. Written for Valentine's Day. If you are interested in slightly, SLIGHTLY less explicit content, just don't read Chapter 3.





	1. Chapter 1

_They told me you were dead today. They told all of us. I refuse to believe them. They told me not to bother sending messages, because you won't get them. Jyn, Chirrut, Baze, they are all grieving your death. But I know you'll get my messages. You'll see them all. And I won't stop. Not until you're back._

_I was the first one up today. I made the first pot of coffee. By midday I had already done three more pots. I made it the way you like it. Maybe that's why everyone wanted it._

_I still remember the first time we met. I think about it a lot, actually._

_They started me working on ship repairs today. It was nice._

_I had a dream about you last night._

_Someone told a joke and I laughed and I remembered your laugh and then I got sad._

_I'm really cold._

_I got in an argument with one of the pilots today. I overheard him say something rude about one of the new recruits and I confronted him, because it was not right. I think his entire squadron hates me now. I don't think a lot of people like me anyway. Can anyone ever really trust a defector? I hope you trust me._

_I couldn't sleep last night. I left my room and started walking the corridors. I found a little corner and curled up and started crying. Baze found me. He didn't say anything. He just held me. He let me cry until morning. He walked me to my room. We never spoke a word. It was nice to not cry alone._

_They made me go to a meeting today. I used to like meetings you were at because you were so passionate. This meeting was so boring I almost fell asleep. You bring passion to the Rebellion._

_I talked to Jyn today. We didn't talk about anything in particular. I think she was feeling lonely, just like me._

_I couldn't sleep last night. It was too cold. I put on as many layers as I could, but I just couldn't get warm._

_They sent one of the squadrons out on a run today. I got to send out one of the X-Wings I've been working on. The pilot thanked me. I hope they all come back._

_We got in a new shipment of food today. They served a new dish at lunch. I think you would like it._

_I made the mistake of trying to do my own laundry today. My socks are pink now._

_The longer you're gone, the more I miss you. The more I remember you. I think I'm falling in love with you. We barely know each other. You're all I want now. Please come home. Even if you don't want me, I would feel better if you were back._

_They had me try and work on a service droid today. I think she's mad at me now. I need more work than she does. She told me that. I laughed._

_Baze came and sat with me while I was working today. I think he knows I'm sad. But he doesn't talk. He just looks at me. I don't think I'd want him to talk. He's there and that's enough._

_What's your favorite food? It's hard to find good snacks here._

_I woke up in the middle of the night crying. I didn't fall back asleep. It was too cold._

_The squadron they sent out came back. The X-Wing I worked on and the pilot did, too._

_I tried to meditate with Chirrut today. He hit my head with his stick more times than I can count. I'll get the hang of it._

_They brought in a few recruits today. One of them is a defector. She was a Storm Trooper. She didn't have a name, so I suggest she be called 'Stormy.' She said it was the least creative name. I told her I was sorry. I told her the name was powerful and that she would bring a storm upon the Empire. She loves the name now._

_The sky looked beautiful last night, but it's supposed to rain for a few days. I used to like the rain. Any time it rained here I would run away from Base and jump in puddles and dance around. We never had rain on Jedha. But I have no one to splash and dance in the rain with and I don't like how it makes me think of crying. When you come back, will you dance in the rain with me? Then it will be happy again._

_I fell asleep under an X-Wing last night. I woke up with grease in my hair and on my face. I'm still trying to get the smell out._

_I went and stole an extra pillow to pretend it's you. I like cuddling. But I'm still cold._

_I started drinking tea before I go to bed. Now I have weird dreams. But at least I'm sleeping._

_The weather has been shitty. I just want to see the sun._

_If you could live anywhere in the Galaxy, where would you live? I want to go to Fest someday. Will you take me?_

_I'm getting better at meditating, but I still see your eyes when I close mine._

_I heard someone say "Captain" today and I turned around so fast I fell. It wasn't you. Now I have a bruise._

_It finally stopped raining. I was beginning to think I had control of the weather._

_What's the funniest thing that's ever happened to you on a mission? Have you ever worn a disguise?_

_It rained today but then the sun came out and there was a rainbow. I made a wish. Is that how rainbows work? We didn't have rainbows on Jedha._

_I touched myself last night. I pretended it was you. I came screaming my own name._

_I sat and listened to one of the older pilots tell stories of the Clone Wars. He's a good storyteller._

_I heard someone say your name today. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I was too scared to ask. I hope it was something nice._

_Jyn braided my hair today, then she taught me how to braid her hair. It was fun._

_There was a big meeting today, but they didn't make me go. I'm glad._

_What's your favorite color? I think mine is blue._

_I'm cold again._

Bodhi had typed those words so many times it was beginning to be a mantra. With a heavy sigh, he clicked off his datapad, still wishing he'd see a new message flash across the screen as he tucked it under his pillow. Sorrowful brown eyes lingered on the extra pillow he so often slotted his body against and cried on. He thought of Cassian. But then, he always did. It wasn't hard. His mind started playing through scenarios. Secret scenarios that sent a shiver through his body. A playful grin spread across his lips as he propped his pillow up, as if it could actually become someone. It would, in Bodhi's mind. It did.

"No touching. You just sit there and watch," he rasped out. He shut his eyes. He wanted Cassian to see him, but he'd get nervous if he looked in his eyes. He started dancing. A rhythmic pulse coursing through his body as he rolled his hips. He crossed his arms, pulling his shirt up over his head. He smoothed his hands down his chest and worked on his belt, letting it drop with a clank. Next, his socks, which he pulled off and in as smooth of a motion as he could. He started working on his pants, hissing, the friction of the fabric sliding down past his erection making him tense. He palmed his cock through his underpants, licking his lips.

 _"You're so sexy,"_ Cassian breathed.

"For you," Bodhi whispered back.

 _"I want to see you,"_ Cassian whined, fidgeting on the bed.

Bodhi was more than happy to obey, slipping his fingers along the waist of his boxers and guiding them around his cock, sliding them down his legs achingly slow, stepping out of them and leaving them discarded on the floor.

He crawled on the bed, all the while thumbing his tip and feeling the precome leaking out. His pink lips twitched up into a snarl as he looked down at himself.

 _"So wet for me,"_ Cassian breathed.

"So wet," Bodhi echoed.

He leaned back against the headboard and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. This was a show for Cassian. 

Cassian moaned, but was still obeying Bodhi's instructions and sitting very still.

 _"Fuck into your hand,"_ Cassian begged.

Bodhi grinned. He loved when Cassian talked dirty. He obediently wrapped his other hand around and started thrusting up. He could feel the sweat starting to bead around his neck and brow, his long hair sticking to the back of his neck. He moaned, tightening his grip and letting the slick wet sounds of his fucking fill the silence. He was panting, but so was Cassian.

 _"So beautiful,"_ he sighed. He was biting his lip, trembling with want.

Bodhi quickened his pace, throwing his head back as he moaned.

"I want to come," he cried out. But he couldn't. All at once his reality came crashing around him. Tears started stinging his eyes, and he cried out once more. "I want to come! I want to come, Cassian! Please!" It was useless. Cassian wasn't really there. He felt cold and alone. But he could hear Cassian's voice whispering, soft words rising from his heart to pierce the doubt.

_"You can do it, love. For me. You're so brave."_

"No...I can't..." he whimpered.

Cassian's voice was anxious, but still soft. _"Yes, you can. Look how hard you are for me. Let go, love. Come for me."_

 _"_ No...no..."

_"You're so beautiful. You're so strong. Please...for me...I want to see..."_

Bodhi let go. He gasped. He succumbed to the white hot tingling sensation that made his vision blur and his toes curl. He wailed out Cassian's name, coming on his stomach and hands. He pumped a few more times, working everything out, and collapsed on the bed, dazed, spent and sobbing. "Cassian..." he whimpered over and over again. The words trembled past his lips as he fell asleep, goose-bumped flesh on tired limbs curled up in a ball, his own come an afterthought to the sleep that overcame him.

When Bodhi woke in the early morning, he was immediately struck by how warm he felt. He was so used to the cold, it was almost startling to suddenly be warm. In the dark, he groped around for his datapad, flicking it on to read the last message he'd sent. But there was a new message. A received message.

 _I'm coming home_ , it read. _I'll keep you warm. CJA_

Bodhi felt light headed. He turned in the bed. It had to be a trick. He couldn't have gotten a new message. Or was he still sleeping? But as he turned, he was face to face with a pair of brown eyes and a mess of brown hair and bare limbs that wrapped around him tight.

"I'm here, love," Cassian said. "And I'll always keep you warm."

"How..." was all Bodhi managed to croak out.

Cassian smiled. "I survived. Me, and my datapad. But it was broken. I got every single one of your messages, and I wrote back every time. But none of them were delivered. You kept me alive and filled me with hope and love. I wanted to see you again. Needed to see you again. No matter what." He paused, grinning slyly. "And I returned to quite a show."

Bodhi blushed. "I was getting too good at imagining you...I had no idea...how long were you there?"

Cassian reached a hand up to smooth Bodhi's hair and smiled. He placed a kiss on Bodhi's brow. "I talked you through your climax."

Bodhi blinked. "It was really you?"

"It was really me. You are...absolutely stunning. I tried to imagine you, too. When I was alone. But I could never have imagined how beautiful you'd be in person."

"I feel dirty."

"Beautiful. Not dirty. And I want to be involved next time."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodhi's messages, with Cassian's undelivered responses.

_They told me you were dead today. They told all of us. I refuse to believe them. They told me not to bother sending messages, because you won't get them. Jyn, Chirrut, Baze, they are all grieving your death. But I know you'll get my messages. You'll see them all. And I won't stop. Not until you're back._

I'm not dead. I escaped. Somehow. Took a few blaster shots to the shoulder and my thigh, but I got out. Oh, and my datapad survived. Mostly. I dropped it. I've tried sending you this message five times, but I keep getting an error message. I can't get in touch with anyone, but I'll keep writing you, Bodhi. Thank you, for believing in me.

_I was the first one up today. I made the first pot of coffee. By midday I had already done three more pots. I made it the way you like it. Maybe that's why everyone wanted it._

I didn't know you even knew how I make my coffee! It's good, isn't it? You shouldn't have made coffee for everyone. They'll make you do it every day.

_I still remember the first time we met. I think about it a lot, actually._

Me too. Seeing you so broken and alone made me so angry. But I'm glad you came back to yourself. I was worried you were gone.

_They started me working on ship repairs today. It was nice._

That's so great! I think you will like doing that. And our ships always need work.

_I had a dream about you last night._

Really? I would like to know what happened in your dream. Will you tell me about it?

_Someone told a joke and I laughed and I remembered your laugh and then I got sad._

I love your laugh. I'm sorry that you were sad. I promise to tell you every joke I know when I get back.

_I'm really cold._

I don't ever want you to be cold. You can borrow some of my clothes if you need to.

_I got in an argument with one of the pilots today. I overheard him say something rude about one of the new recruits and I confronted him, because it was not right. I think his entire squadron hates me now. I don't think a lot of people like me anyway. Can anyone ever really trust a defector? I hope you trust me._

You have much better restraint than I do. I would have punched him. I like you. And I trust you. I always have. 

_I couldn't sleep last night. I left my room and started walking the corridors. I found a little corner and curled up and started crying. Baze found me. He didn't say anything. He just held me. He let me cry until morning. He walked me to my room. We never spoke a word. It was nice to not cry alone._

It makes me cry to know that you have been crying. I hope you weren't crying about me. But I have been sad to not be with you either. Baze is funny. He seems so tough but deep down I think he is very very kind. I'm glad he was with you.

_They made me go to a meeting today. I used to like meetings you were at because you were so passionate. This meeting was so boring I almost fell asleep. You bring passion to the Rebellion._

Thank you. That's quite a compliment. Sometimes I feel like no one is listening. And I have actually fallen asleep in meetings before. I'm just very good at sleeping with my eyes open.

_I talked to Jyn today. We didn't talk about anything in particular. I think she was feeling lonely, just like me._

I'm glad that you had each other to talk to. I'm very lonely. But you're keeping me company.

_I couldn't sleep last night. It was too cold. I put on as many layers as I could, but I just couldn't get warm._

Please stop being cold. I want you to sleep, and I don't want you to be cold. 

_They sent one of the squadrons out on a run today. I got to send out one of the X-Wings I've been working on. The pilot thanked me. I hope they all come back._

That's great, that you got to send out one of the X-Wings you've been working on. I hope they all come back, too. I'm sure they will.

_We got in a new shipment of food today. They served a new dish at lunch. I think you would like it._

I love to try new food! 

_I made the mistake of trying to do my own laundry today. My socks are pink now._

I would very much like to see your pink socks, Bodhi Rook! 

_The longer you're gone, the more I miss you. The more I remember you. I think I'm falling in love with you. We barely know each other. You're all I want now. Please come home. Even if you don't want me, I would feel better if you were back._

The longer we're apart, the more I miss you, too. Your messages have been so sweet. I keep checking to see if you've sent a new message. But I want to see you. Because I'm falling in love with you, too. I want to get back. I know you're waiting for me, and I won't give up. 

_They had me try and work on a service droid today. I think she's mad at me now. I need more work than she does. She told me that. I laughed._

I would like to meet this service droid! She sounds like she could give Kaytu a run for his money! 

_Baze came and sat with me while I was working today. I think he knows I'm sad. But he doesn't talk. He just looks at me. I don't think I'd want him to talk. He's there and that's enough._

I'm glad that Baze is keeping you company. But I want to keep you company.

_What's your favorite food? It's hard to find good snacks here._

My favorite food is chilaquiles! I will make them for you. There are never any good snacks because I take them all! They're in my room. I have a secret stash. Jyn may steal snacks too, though. She may also be to blame.

_I woke up in the middle of the night crying. I didn't fall back asleep. It was too cold._

I cried last night, too. And I didn't sleep. And I was cold. I'll come back and we can keep each other warm.

_The squadron they sent out came back. The X-Wing I worked on and the pilot did, too._

That's so good to hear, Bodhi! 

_I tried to meditate with Chirrut today. He hit my head with his stick more times than I can count. I'll get the hang of it._

Chirrut asked me to meditate with him once. I said no, and he hit me. You can't win with that man.

_They brought in a few recruits today. One of them is a defector. She was a Storm Trooper. She didn't have a name, so I suggest she be called 'Stormy.' She said it was the least creative name. I told her I was sorry. I told her the name was powerful and that she would bring a storm upon the Empire. She loves the name now._

I think that's an excellent name! And I'm glad we brought in another defector. You are all so brave.

_The sky looked beautiful last night, but it's supposed to rain for a few days. I used to like the rain. Any time it rained here I would run away from Base and jump in puddles and dance around. We never had rain on Jedha. But I have no one to splash and dance in the rain with and I don't like how it makes me think of crying. When you come back, will you dance in the rain with me? Then it will be happy again._

We only have snow on Fest! I didn't know you play in the rain. I will jump and dance in it with you. 

_I fell asleep under an X-Wing last night. I woke up with grease in my hair and on my face. I'm still trying to get the smell out._

I would have liked to have seen you! Maybe not smell you, but I bet you looked cute! 

_I went and stole an extra pillow to pretend it's you. I like cuddling. But I'm still cold._

Bodhi, that breaks my heart. But I like cuddling, too. I'll never let you be cold again.

_I started drinking tea before I go to bed. Now I have weird dreams. But at least I'm sleeping._

I'm glad you're sleeping. What kind of tea are you drinking? I can get you some that does the sleeping but not weird dreams. 

_The weather has been shitty. I just want to see the sun._

Your smile is like the sun.

_If you could live anywhere in the Galaxy, where would you live? I want to go to Fest someday. Will you take me?_

I would live on Naboo, I think. And I will absolutely take you to Fest. You will love it.

_I'm getting better at meditating, but I still see your eyes when I close mine._

I see your eyes when I close mine, too. 

_I heard someone say "Captain" today and I turned around so fast I fell. It wasn't you. Now I have a bruise._

I will kiss your bruise better.

_It finally stopped raining. I was beginning to think I had control of the weather._

I'm glad it's stopped raining. Please don't be sad.

_What's the funniest thing that's ever happened to you on a mission? Have you ever worn a disguise?_

The funniest thing? I had too many drinks and lost my pants. Kaytu recalls that mission quite often. I have worn a disguise. Many times. My favorite disguises are the silliest ones. One time I wore a wig. It fell off. That is also a funny thing that has happened.

_It rained today but then the sun came out and there was a rainbow. I made a wish. Is that how rainbows work? We didn't have rainbows on Jedha._

We never had rainbows on Fest. I've never seen one. If rainbows are for wishing, I would have wished for you.

_I touched myself last night. I pretended it was you. I came screaming my own name._

I want to see you. I want you to touch me. I want to come screaming your name. 

_I sat and listened to one of the older pilots tell stories of the Clone Wars. He's a good storyteller._

I love hearing about the Clone Wars! We'll listen to this pilot together when I get back.

_I heard someone say your name today. I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I was too scared to ask. I hope it was something nice._

I always think I see you, and I turn and you're not there. 

_Jyn braided my hair today, then she taught me how to braid her hair. It was fun._

I bet you look beautiful with your hair braided. Can I play with your hair?

_There was a big meeting today, but they didn't make me go. I'm glad._

I'm glad you didn't have to go, either. I'm glad I didn't have to go!

_What's your favorite color? I think mine is blue._

I think my favorite color is blue, too!

_I'm cold again._

I'm coming home. I'll keep you warm. CJA


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VERY EXPLICIT  
> Happy Valentine's Day, ya'll!

Bodhi grinned. "Next time could be now..." 

Cassian brought his lips to Bodhi's, sucking in a breath as he rolled on top. Bodhi hummed into the kiss, his lips parting to allow the anxious tongue to press against his own. Their hands were pushing and searching, exploring every inch of skin possible. Cassian pushed himself back, his kiss swollen lips parted as he panted. 

"Do you have any-"

"Yes!" Bodhi crawled out from under Cassian, running to his small dresser and retrieving a small bottle of lube. Cassian reached out for Bodhi, his hungry hands running along Bodhi's skin. His eyes lingered on his cock before Bodhi pushed him back on the bed.

"You want to-" Bodhi started to ask, but Cassian finished for him, taking the bottle of lube in response and spreading it on his fingers. Bodhi pushed himself back against the headboard as Cassian eased himself between Bodhi's legs. He brought his hand up to trace Bodhi's chin and dance along his chin, cupping his face as he whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Bodhi swallowed hard, his eyes locking with Cassian's as he nodded. "Please..."

Cassian traced a finger down Bodhi's chest, down his stomach, and ghosting over the hairs above his cock before wrapping his fingers around. Bodhi moaned, making Cassian gasp in response. He thumbed Bodhi while he brought his lubricated hand to Bodhi's hole, circling his rim before pushing a finger in. Bodhi's back arched as he tensed around Cassian's finger. 

"So tight..." Cassian whispered.

"For you."

A shiver ran through Bodhi as Cassian worked his finger in Bodhi's hole, and the added sensation of a hand on his cock did nothing but make him squirm with pleasure.

"Another," Bodhi begged. Cassian responded, earning him another moan. Cassian pushed as far as he could, earning him a whine from Bodhi when he managed to push his middle finger against his prostrate. He fucked his fingers into Bodhi, keep up the stroking of his cock all the while. 

"Good?" Cassian asked as he added a third finger. Bodhi clenched and whined, tossing his head back against the pillows. Cassian worked the precome over Bodhi's cock as he fucked his fingers in several times before Bodhi kicked a leg around Cassian's waist.

"Fuck me now. Please..." he begged through lidded eyes. 

Cassian pulled his fingers out and Bodhi whined at the loss, watching as Cassian slicked up his cock with the lube.

He positioned himself, Bodhi wrapping his legs around Cassian's thighs as they both guided his cock into Bodhi's hole. They both gasped at the penetration, Bodhi squeezing before relaxing as Cassian held himself there. They kissed, the two finally and blissfully connected with one another. Cassian slowly pulled out to begin thrusting as Bodhi dragged his hands along his back. They both grunted in rhythm to the fucking, Bodhi's head pushing into his pillow as Cassian angled his head to watch. Bodhi let out a whimper as his prostrate was finally struck, his hands digging into Cassian.

"Yes!" he yelped, wrapping his legs tighter to spread his legs even further. Cassian fucked into him, deep, passionate and strong, knocking the air from Bodhi with each push. He sped up, the slick between them increasing in dynamic with their grunts and groans. 

Bodhi came first, a low, long moan escaping him. The sound mixed with the sight and feeling of come errupting from Bodhi's cock sent Cassian over the edge, his head sinking forward as came inside Bodhi. He thrust a few more times before pulling out, a leaking of come trailing behind his cock as it left Bodhi's hole. Bodhi whimpered at the loss, but Cassian was quick to run his fingers along Bodhi's hairline, kissing his lips gently. "You're stunning..." he breathed against Bodhi, finally collapsing on top of him. Bodhi closed his eyes, smiling.

"I'm not imagining this, am I? You're not a ghost?"

Cassian nuzzled his head in Bodhi's shoulder.

"No, love. I'm here."

"I'm warm," Bodhi mused. "No. I'm hot. Sweating."

A grin spread across Cassian's face.

"I told you I would keep you warm."


End file.
